Dichotomies
by Cleev
Summary: [Recueil d'OS]
1. Tribut

_Ce chapitre a été écrit sur le thème « Prix » dans le cadre de la 109ème nuit du Forum Francophone (FoF) : un texte par heure sur un thème donné. Pour en savoir plus, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

_Disclaimer : j'ai pas envie que DGM finisse mal. Promis._

* * *

Un bruissement dans les blés fit se retourner Cross Marian.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Allen pour reconnaître cet homme qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupéfaction.

« Maître..!

\- Je ne suis plus ton maître. »

Les mots cinglèrent comme un coup de fouet._ Comme si les coups de fouet allaient __l'__arrêter__._ La pensée arracha un sourire à l'ancien Maréchal, en dépit du conflit qui l'habitait en cet instant. Il était profondément _heureux_ de revoir son abruti de disciple – qui n'avait plus rien d'un disciple, encore moins d'un abruti. Mais il devait mettre un terme à cette histoire sordide, et il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela impliquait.

Il avait toujours pensé que trente ans de sacrifices avaient été sa punition pour avoir pactisé avec le Quatorzième. Mais la véritable épreuve semblait avoir lieu ici et maintenant. Et il était l'instigateur de son propre châtiment.

« _Pourquoi ?!_ »

Le jeune homme venait d'agripper le col de son manteau, pour l'obliger à lui faire franchement face. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait voulu éviter.

« Tim et moi, on était... »

L'emprise d'Allen se desserra. Sa nuque ploya comme si le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur lui. Son corps tressaillit.

« ...fous de chagrin... »

Et comme a son habitude, il ravala ses sanglots.

« J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez mort. » ajouta-t-il simplement, d'une voix étranglée.

Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, Cross remarqua à quel point ses traits étaient tirés.

_Te voilà au bout du chemin, Allen Walker._

Il posa une main sur son bras.

« Je le croyais aussi, à vrai dire, dit-il tout bas. Viens, marchons. »

* * *

« J'ai un faible pour les retrouvailles douces-amères. » susurra une voix venue du passé.

Cross lui tournait quasiment le dos. A mesure que sa cigarette s'épuisait, l'auréole de fumée autour de sa tête s'épaississait.

« Tu peux aller en enfer. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, avec un calme polaire.

L'autre souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir.

« L'enfer, c'est moi, Marian. »

Il l'était. Le destructeur du temps. L'engrenage défectueux. L'anomalie salvatrice dans le continuum. Le _mal nécessaire_, comme il l'avait si souvent entendu dans les antichambres de la Congrégation.

« Vous les humains, reprit le Noé, vous vous entichez trop facilement les uns des autres. Même toi. » Il tendit un doigt railleur dans sa direction. « _Surtout_ toi. »

Le rictus de Néah s'effaça brutalement quand Cross lui vrilla le poignet. L'autre n'émit aucune plainte malgré la surprise et la douleur; il se contentait de le toiser, encore. Deux billes d'or en fusion miroitaient entre les mèches de cheveux blancs. Il avait envie de lui broyer les os. Mais ce n'était pas les siens. Le parasite avait beau avoir consumé son hôte, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire plus de mal à Allen – où qu'il fût à présent.

De sa main libre, Cross écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette contre la pierre apparente du mur, sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux. Le manoir où avaient grandi les frères Campbell était plein de souvenirs dont l'Exorciste aurait voulu faire table rase il y a déjà bien des années.

« C'est marrant, hein, que tu aies _tant_ tenu à revenir ici. »

La lumière fielleuse dans le regard du Quatorzième vacilla.

« Tu es plus humain que tu veux bien le croire. »

Il l'espérait. Il espérait que le Néah qu'il connaissait ne se fût pas changé en un magma de cynisme et de haine, prêt à tout emporter sur son passage.

Il espérait ne pas avoir à endosser la responsabilité d'un nouveau bain de sang.


	2. Sous les cendres

_J'avais prévu d'écrire cette fic sous forme de tranches de vie (enfin des tranches de seum surtout), j'ai changé de plan, je suis finalement revenue à mon idée de départ... J'ai vraiment eu du mal à articuler mes idées. J'ai mis dix mille ans à finir cette partie, à tel point que plusieurs chapitres de DGM sont sortis entre temps. Du coup, maintenant, je vis dans la peur des révélations du nouvel arc. ;_;  
_

* * *

Au début, il crut rêver.

Comme une apparition, entre deux volutes de fumée. Une minuscule figure échevelée, empêtrée dans ses bandages et ses vêtements trop grands, descendait l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. Et tout son corps criait _Ignorez-moi_ tandis qu'il rasait le mur – pourtant, le gamin le dardait de son unique œil, sans ciller. Alors il finit par réaliser qu'Allen était bel et bien là. De son propre chef, il s'était levé, avait franchi la porte de la chambre et était _réellement_ en train de descendre cet escalier. Sa cigarette lui échappa des doigts; le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, la nappe en broderie anglaise comptait un trou de plus. _La vieille va me tuer_, pensa-t-il distraitement.

En regard des derniers jours, ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre à ce point. Allen avait retrouvé un semblant d'autonomie et, surtout, la parole - non pas qu'il en eut fait grand usage jusqu'ici. Il était resté cloîtré à l'étage.

L'enfant s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche, sans cesser de fixer le Maréchal, comme s'il attendait la permission d'exister. Leur conversation silencieuse fut rapidement interrompue par le bruit atroce que produisait la porte de l'église en s'ouvrant.

« Bordel, Marian ! Cette foutue porte fait toujours un bruit à réveiller les mo... » entendit-il maugréer Mother – à cette heure-ci, le son de sa voix lui était à peu près aussi agréable que celui des gonds enrayés. Elle s'interrompit au moment où elle percuta Barba, qui la précédait et s'était figé devant la scène. Passé l'étonnement, le visage de ce dernier s'illumina.

« Bonjour, Allen ! »

Et une petite voix placide de lui répondre, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce : « Bonjour. »

C'était si simple.

* * *

A mesure qu'il semblait revenir à la vie, Allen se révélait être une espèce d'énigme insoluble. Tantôt il riait à un trait d'humour et ressemblait à n'importe quel gamin qui aurait, disons, fait une mauvaise chute. Tantôt on aurait dit un fantôme au milieu de ses pairs, lorsque d'aventure il arpentait les tombes derrière l'église.

« Comment tu le trouves ? avait demandé Mother.

\- Complètement névrosé. »

Une voix joviale s'était élevée derrière eux.

« Dans ce cas, mon Père, vous étiez faits pour vous rencontrer ! »

Ils avaient tourné la tête de concert, pour découvrir Barba qui, l'air de rien, vaquait déjà de nouveau à ses occupations.

« Tu veux répéter ça ?! »

* * *

Même dans ses bons jours, la mort lui collait à la peau.

La présence de Tim avait permis de tempérer ses angoisses nocturnes. La nuit était le théâtre macabre dans lequel se rejouaient inlassablement la mort de Mana ou Dieu sait quel évènement effroyable de sa courte, mais déjà éprouvante, existence.

Ses insomnies coïncidaient quelques fois avec celles du Maréchal, pour le plus grand déplaisir de ce dernier. Cette nuit-là, il était resté attablé dans la cuisine après avoir échangé avec Mother, et la conversation n'avait pas vraiment tourné à son avantage. Quand il entendit les pas feutrés dans l'escalier, qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne, il sut que la soirée serait encore longue.

Allen apparut dans la lumière de l'âtre, et l'éclat cuivré des flammes réchauffaient à peine sa pâleur maladive. Il portait Timcanpy dans les bras. Les deux ne se quittaient plus.

Cross laissa échapper un long, très long soupir. Son pupille dut y voir une invitation car il se rapprocha, avec un entrain tout relatif.

« Je vois que vous filez le parfait armour. » constata-t-il en désignant le golem de la tête. L'enfant l'observa un moment.

« C'est vraiment vous qui l'avez conçu ? »

En guise d'approbation, l'homme émit un _hm_ peu avenant.

« Vous devez tenir à lui, alors. Peut-être que…

\- J'ai dit que je te le prêtais. »

Allen prit son air le plus sérieux. Son air le plus sérieux n'était pas celui d'un enfant de dix ans - il était _vraiment_ sérieux.

« Tim est mon ami, au même titre qu'une personne. On n'emprunte pas une personne. »

_Dit le gamin qu'on a vendu à un cirque._

« Vous savez, vous n'avez pas l'air très altruiste, pour un prêtre. » renchérit Allen, de but en blanc.

_L'impertinence de Néah trempée dans la politesse surannée de Mana. Un mélange corrosif des jumeaux Campbell._ S'il avait encore la foi de s'adresser à Dieu, Cross Lui aurait demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour écoper d'un pareil fléau. A vrai dire, il avait déjà une idée sur la question. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Tim s'extirpa des bras de son nouveau favori pour venir se poser sur la table. Allen se hissa sur la banquette adjacente en grimaçant.

« Ton bras te fait souffrir ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger les doigts comme il faut.

\- Pour sûr. La moitié de la vaisselle y est déjà passée. »

Le garçon se renfrogna tout à coup.

« Je suis…

\- …désolé, oui, _oui_ ! _Je sais_. Tu l'as déjà dit à peu près un milliard de fois. Dis voir, j'ai vraiment une tête à me préoccuper de la porcelaine ? »

Allen haussa timidement les épaules.

« Mother…, hésita-t-il.

\- C'était donc ça, railla l'Exorciste. Elle est terrifiante, hein ? »

Le gamin se laissa aller contre le dossier. Il était devenu si profond avec les années qu'il menaçait de l'engloutir à tout moment.

« Si j'abîmais le matériel du cirque, on me privait de repas. » Ses yeux s'étaient clos comme pour s'imprégner du souvenir. « Et Mana… Il cassait plus de choses que moi, en fait. » Une expression à fendre le cœur passa sur son visage.

Cross dut admettre qu'il n'avait rien à répondre qui n'eût été (trop) déplacé. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait _certainement pas_ envie que le gamin se mette à pleurer.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'Innocence et l'âme de Noé pouvaient coexister en un seul et même individu. Il ignorait encore quoi, mais quelque chose avait, ou _allait_ mal tourner.

« Vous pensez que je suis vraiment maudit ? »

L'aisance avec laquelle il changeait de sujet était exaspérante. L'Exorciste se demandait parfois s'il lisait dans ses pensées, et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu.

« Comme nous tous, ici-bas..! » entonna l'homme d'Eglise sur un ton faussement cérémonieux pour couper court à la discussion. Il détestait qu'on interrompe le fil de ses pensées.

Cette réponse eut l'air de contenter Allen - ou bien la fatigue l'emportait finalement sur ses questionnements existentiels. Il se recroquevilla plus qu'il ne s'allongea sur la banquette, et Timcanpy se nicha aussitôt contre lui.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes vraiment un très mauvais prêtre. » furent ses derniers mots pour la soirée.

Le Maréchal échangea un regard de connivence avec le golem; du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il l'interpréta. La créature n'avait pas d'yeux. On n'était jamais sûr.

_« On n'emprunte pas une personne. »_

Cross resta éveillé jusqu'au matin. Au cas où le sacro-saint hôte du Quatorzième se briserait la nuque en se retournant un peu trop fort dans son sommeil. Juste au cas où.

Mother le trouva donc exactement là où ils s'étaient quittés plusieurs heures auparavant.

« Tu es resté là toute la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle.

Cross ne répondit pas. Il faisait machinalement bouger un verre à pied et regardait le vin tournoyer à l'intérieur. Le breuvage datait de la veille.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant, s'agaça la matrone.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, non ? T'es pas ma mère. »

Une expression de pur dédain passa sur le visage de Mother.

« Dieu soit loué. »

La hardiesse qui avait subitement animé Cross s'évanouit aussi vite. Son regard s'attarda inconsciemment sur Allen, toujours endormi à côté de lui, avant de replonger au fond de son verre.

« Ouais. Dieu soit loué... »

La vieille femme inspira bruyamment, désamorçant la tension ambiante.

« Est-ce que tu sens ?

\- Quoi ?

\- L'odeur du désarroi, Marian ! »

Etre percé à jour avait le don de le contrarier, et Mother en avait fait sa spécialité. Elle commença à déblatérer quelque chose à propos de _convictions_ et de _responsabilités_, mais il comptait la laisser monologuer, sachant pertinemment où elle allait en venir.

« Tu ne serais pas venu ici, autrement, asséna-t-elle, comme prévu.

\- C'est ici que je vis. » avança Cross, sans plus de conviction.

Mother posa sur lui un regard pensif.

« Tu vis partout. Et nulle part. Tu trouveras un semblant de paix le jour où tu cesseras d'être dans un entre-deux permanent. »

Ce à quoi - après un temps de latence plutôt conséquent - Cross répondit par un rire sinistre.

« Je trouverai un semblant de paix le jour où je serai _mort_.

\- T'en fais pas, alors. La mort te cueillera suffisamment vite, à ce rythme-là. Va dormir, sombre idiot. Je m'occupe de veiller sur ton protégé.

\- T'es pas…

\- Oh_, la ferme_ ! »

Le Maréchal obtempéra, bien qu'obtempérer fût en voie de disparition de son répertoire depuis bien longtemps.

Elle était vraiment terrifiante.


	3. Intermède

_Un chapitre un peu plus court, qui n'était pas vraiment prévu. Finalement, je tenais à en écrire au moins un qui soit plutôt du point de vue d'Allen._

* * *

La vie itinérante était tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Il avait été ému de quitter l'église au bord du lac, mais il se sentait renaître à l'idée de reprendre la route. C'était comme s'il puisait son énergie vitale dans le mouvement. _Ne t'arrête jamais. Continue de marcher_. Ce n'était pas un adieu, de toute façon. Allen en avait la certitude.

Dans le hall de la gare, leur passage soulevait une rumeur insidieuse. Toutes sortes de regards se posaient sur eux. Des regards nerveux, apeurés pour la plupart. Certains lorgnaient davantage sur le rosaire épinglé au manteau du Maréchal; il symbolisait le prestige des Exorcistes, mais il avait surtout une valeur pécuniaire non négligeable. Tim attisait la curiosité des jeunes et moins jeunes et ne manquait pas de dévoiler deux improbables rangées de dents à ceux qui se montraient un peu trop entreprenants.

Les autres, Allen les connaissait bien. Les regards hostiles, qui criaient leur répulsion sans un mot. Ceux-là lui étaient adressés sans l'ombre d'un doute. Les souvenirs du cirque se mirent à déferler comme un torrent de boue. _L'épuisement et la violence et la faim.  
_  
Il avait pris soin de dissimuler sa main gauche, mais ses cheveux blancs et son visage mutilé, inévitablement, constituaient un nouvel affront aux yeux du commun des mortels. Et les murmures continuaient d'emplir ses oreilles, comme un étau qui se resserre, à tel point que cela le paralysa tout entier. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, comme si on venait de lui mettre un grand coup dans l'estomac.

Quelque chose se posa sur sa tête et le tira de sa torpeur. Il leva les yeux mais un large rebord de feutre noir lui barrait la vue. Dessous était brodées des initiales, en lettres d'or. _CM_. Allen releva le chapeau d'un revers de la main droite et chercha son mentor du regard. Celui-ci s'apprêtait déjà à repartir en direction du quai.

« Chacun sa croix… » dit-il d'un air absent.

_Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de porter la mienne_, pensa Allen.

« Reste pas planté là. »

L'apprenti Exorciste enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et son couvre-chef trop grand retomba sur le côté, dissimulant une partie de son visage. Il se lança sur les talons de Cross. Ils attendirent en silence le long de la voie.

Les murmures semblèrent s'apaiser, un peu.

Le train finit par entrer en gare. A bord, les passagers étaient trop affairés à s'installer pour prêter une quelconque attention au Maréchal et son disciple. Lorsqu'ils eurent gagné leur place, Allen s'assit près de la fenêtre. Le ciel s'était brusquement assombri. L'éblouissant soleil d'hiver avait disparu derrière un voile opaque et, contre toute attente, des flocons pâles se mirent à percer au travers. Les premiers de la saison.

_C'était un autre départ, peu après Noël. Leur dernière représentation avait eu suffisamment de succès pour qu'ils puissent s'offrir des billets de train. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un wagon et il tenait difficilement en place. L'odeur de bois vernis et le velours accueillant des banquettes étaient des sensations inédites. Un brouhaha chaleureux envahissait l'espace. Et, pour la première fois depuis leur départ du cirque, la neige s'était remise à tomber. C'était un signe. Forcément._

_« Mana, regarde ! »_

Allen se retourna et la lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles grises s'éteignit instantanément. Ce n'était pas Mana sur le siège d'à côté. Ce ne serait plus jamais Mana. Et l'homme assis à sa place n'avait rien en commun avec son père adoptif. Cross haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- Rien, je… » Le garçon tenta de défaire le nœud dans sa gorge, en vain. « C'est rien. Pardon. »

L'apprenti se blottit dans son manteau. L'épisode de la gare avait quelque peu entamé son enthousiasme, et la réalité venait de s'abattre froidement sur lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal aux pieds. Ils avaient marché toute la journée pour atteindre la station.

A présent, le train les emmenait – il avait oublié où, mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber. Elle évoquait des souvenirs dans lesquels il ne devait surtout pas s'égarer.

C'était un autre départ.


End file.
